qiexuhnfandomcom-20200215-history
Feinov Factions
The Guild - Gypsies and Merchants: The Gypsies are primarily interested in peace and freedom, while the Merchants are focused on selling their goods for a pretty profit. Together they are the Guild. Without one there cannot be the other. Generally a peaceful people, members of the Guild are welcoming and fun. They are only ever dangerous when they must protect themselves, their goods, or their homes. There is rarely any commotion, even during the turf wars of the other Factions. The Guild is only interested in selling what's legal, and entertaining the residents of Feinov. If one has something to offer their way of life, then they are encouraged to free themselves of their worries and of their past and join the others. If you have nothing to offer, aside from company, they will overlook this flaw and give you new purpose. Freedom. This faction has been around long enough to know that after hours within Feinov Mega-Mall is the place of meeting. Most of them will be there already. Madame Seredaes, one of the last remaining Gypsies from Vorgruyias will be glad to speak to newcomers should they have true interest in The Guild. Funding comes directly from those residing within Feinov. Without their purchases and good nature of tipping the Gypsy performers, The Guild would cease to exist. The Keepers - The Lawful: Sitting upon the seat of the Old Government, the Keepers of Our Lady Feinov once strove to only promote the old ways. But with a prophesied new Leader to guide them through this generation; They are finally allowing new laws and adjustments to be made. This might put the Leader in an awkward stance at times but they are doing their best with what the Elders left them. "One eye on the people. One eye on the Law." That is their creed. If you are not in accordance with the laws, you are bound to meet a most dreadful fate. That is their one true mission. This Faction is deliciously intertwined with but one other of the many Factions here; The Pure. Hard to say if it that's due to coincidence or design, but yet it exists. They are always watching one another, or is it after one another? The Leader of the Keepers tries to make the right choices for Our Lady Feinov, while the Leader of the Pure tends to try to make the acclaimed "best" choices for the people. Brute force can only get one so far. Sometimes a political, or even diplomatic standpoint must be taken. Should a law be requested, it will not pass without reaching this Factions Leader first. Knowing the law gives one the most cherished information; And joining will consist of rigorous tests to prove ones loyalty. It matters not ones background, species, gender, or otherwise. Be true to their cause, and obey the laws in place. Those who do wish to join are level-headed and sharp. It wouldn't be difficult for those interested in joining to find the Leader, despite their identity (like their meeting place) being withheld from the general public. Natures Children - Enviromentalists: Serve Nature, commit your being to this Planet and She will bring you life. These members only live to serve the planet, they are peaceful to all beings and will only bare their claws if there is a crime against Nature itself. Rather than serve Feinov, or Vorgruyia, or any other power or entity, the Servants of Nature’s Children serve Ionides, the planet itself. The idea is that the powers and other man made things are temporary, where Ionides is life itself. If you give yourself over to her constant protection and maintenance, she will reward you with life, and all that you need to support yourself. Having originated in what later became the Feinov District, they have not spread to other Districts…yet. Loyal to other servants, as well as the planet, the Nature’s Children are at peace with all other factions and powers, only coming out to defend themselves, other Servants or nature itself. This factions members have followed The River to its very ends to live wherever they plant their roots. Nature speaks to the members of this faction on a spiritual level, once indoctrinated into this faction, you too will be able to feel the connection of your soul to the planet. Mostly pixies, nymphs, faeries, elves, and werewolves join this faction. Though they will accept anyone willing to dedicate themselves to the planet. While the Factions Leader is said to be living peacefully within Crystal Cove, each area has one Mother or Father which will always protect and guide them to help save the planet. This faction will always find their way to The River to meet with their brothers and sisters to discuss matters as they arrive. They depend on Nature and the spirit of all things to spread the word of their meetings upon the wisp of the winds. Did you hear it? The secrets of the spirits that surround you... They were calling. Come serve this Planet and She will bring you life. The Pure - Extremists: Their Focus often shifts from one task to the next. They are sporadic, dangerous, and more often than not, armed with more than just knowledge. The Pure of Feinov felt, and still feel to this day, they are the only true descendants of the original Pure faction Vogruyia. They were dangerous, strong, and well funded. Regardless of their true function, how they operated now was simple. For one, they protected Feinov from the radical intentions of the other factions in the Isonao, Aupras, and beyond. The Pure of Feinov acted more like the voice of the people than it did another arm of the government. The Keepers and the Pure have a level of trust and mistrust with each other, always keeping an eye on each other. They both may agree to the ends, but they may not agree to the means. The Leader of the Keeper acts in a way that is suitable for the government, whereas the Leader acts in a way that is best for the people, at least in their mind. The Pure of this District intend to make sure that the ideals of Aupras, nor Isonao effect those in this region. No matter what the people of the other Districts want. The Pure will make sure that the true descendants of Vorgruyia, the only people deserving of the ruler-ship of Ionides, the Feinov District will reign supreme. What the The Keepers cannot do with diplomacy or politics, the Pure will ensure it is done by force and bribery if necessary. Those who join are often hot headed and desperate to achieve the goals set by the Factions Leader, generally due to their adoration of their methods. Often they are fearless of anyone standing in their way. Meanwhile, things like species, gender, and age are all obsolete. Their meeting ground is known to those within the inner circle of sorts. Ask the right person and you will either find out, or get more than was bargained for. The Leader of this Faction is behind funding; Their income sources? That's better left unsaid. The Undivided - Unbiased Rebels: Choosing to live peacefully within the Feinov District, these rebels have agreed that neither leader of the other Districts are worth their time or their hatred. Intelligence is stronger than hate. Being that they are often seen as traitors, this is a very small, very select group of individuals. If you are lucky enough, and have just the right amount of information, the Leader of this Faction doesn't really care anything about you as a being. Just remember that you are promoting peace, hence your move to the Feinov District in the first place. This Faction has yet to determine an official meeting place, leaving only the home of the leader to be where to go when they need to discuss things. Who needs funding when you have knowledge? Having information first brings wealth later.